There is an ever-increasing popularity of social media web sites/applications and the sharing of situational happenings there-through. There is an ever-increasing need to enhance and simplify such sharing. There is an ever-increasing desire to keep and memorialize daily happenings and to enhance and simplify such keeping and memorializing. There is an ongoing need to improve the capturing, storing, and sharing of day-to-day conversations, quotations, and audible events. And there is a need to enable the retroactive capturing, storing, and sharing of day-to-day conversations, quotes, wisdom, jokes, and other audible events. Attending to such needs and desires are objects of the present invention. Other needs and objects will become apparent upon a reading of the following disclosure.